hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ochoa (family)
The Ochoas are a family that have had a tremendous influence on the development of HILT, with their accomplishments (positive and negative) having effects on the world for thousands of years. Doctor Raleigh Ochoa A renegade scientist who bristled under Shanduchan rule after the first great war, he fled and sought refuge on a remote desert isle where he embarked upon many amoral experiments. A pioneer in the field of genetics, he was generations ahead of his time. Unfortunately, he used this intellect to evil means. Through his biological manipulations, he began creating abominations. Kraken-like squids, dragon-esque great reptiles, etc. These swarmed over the neighboring Rum Isle and caused considerable havoc among the people trying to inhabit the land. Long after Raleigh's death, his creations lived on, even surviving the nuclear apocalypse, living to terrorize yet another generation. Doctor Darwin Ochoa A descendant of Raleigh's younger brother, Darwin Ochoa was the moral opposite of Raleigh. He dedicated his life to helping people suffering from the Veasles, and he quickly became a leading figure of the fight against that dreadful plague. As a young boy, his father often took Darwin to the docks in order to become a fisherman and seaman. The sight of butchering fish and the spray of blood would scare the boy, and he would be constantly distracted by the rolling of the waves of the sea. At the age of 12, his father picked up a disease from cross contamination of foods, due to low cleansing codes at the harbor and market. The disease spread to the rest of his family, killing his father, mother and siblings. Raised by his adoptive parents through his teens, Darwin studied in all aspects of the medical field, with a desire to end any sickness, forever. However, his obsession over this impossible goal has made him a hypochondriac and his nights are often restless. His hair turned grey while he was still in his 30s. But he is always cleanly shaven, skinny but in shape, stands 6'1 and his brown suit and tie, dress shoes and pants, are always pressed and polished. He despises any crumb of dirt or strand of hair on his clothes, and keeps a handkerchief in his suit pocket for when such occasions occur. Despite his mental health, he graduated with honors and has received numerous awards over the decades for his practice, the man now in his early 50s. He and his wife, Louise, traveled to America in order to assist in the lack of medical attention and structure in the divided land. Even after the Veasles seemed to pass, Darwin passionately helped all he could. One night, on a stroll home, the Ochoas found Ojinjintka sitting on the footsteps of their front porch, malnourished and on the brink of unconsciousness. Louise insisted they help the young woman, though Darwin was against the idea of bringing such an infested creature into their house. However, over the two weeks of her stay, Joey always kept things as clean as possible. Washed dishes, scrubbed the bathroom they provided meticulously, despite her low energy, and always arranged any objects the same way Darwin had originally left it. The impression and respect the young woman left on the Doctor softened his heart, and the couple was sad to see her leave, once she was healthy enough to move on. However, years later Joey called upon them again, enlisting their help in freeing her brother Mato from his wrongful imprisonment. During one of their many encounters with PG Copper, the bounty hunter who was holding Mato, Darwin was thought killed for a good period of time, only for him to reappear at a crucial moment and salvage one of their missions. Louise Ochoa Once an aspiring mercenary, Louise's career was cut short by the Veasles plague. While seeking treatment she met Darwin Ochoa, and fell wholly in love with him. After she recovered, they married and she began working with him in pursuing a life of offering health care to the less fortunate. After Darwin's tragic death, Louise returned to her life as a mercenary, becoming the airship pilot for Ojinjintka, the legendary vagabond mercenary, and helping to kill PG Copper among other assignments. She can currently be found in a zeppelin flying through Tsukonian territory, hunting an infamous thief by the name of Crazy Eddie.